Characters
Playable Character Derek "Deke" Kestrel Non-Playable Characters 'White Hat Heroes' Deke's Living Support Crew Suzie Anderson- One of several children who was also under the control of Jeffrey Monroe but rescued when Deke busted them out. She is half-demon, a firestarter who summons fire with her left hand. Deke's nickname for her is "Kiddo." Betty Silver-''' A brunette nurse with a purple streak in her hair who helps in Suzie's recovery at the hospital. Deke didn't sense anything particularly evil, but there's something about Betty... She agrees to help Deke find a place for the three children he was able to rescue. 'Gregory Robson-' Watcher and self-proclaimed as the "more fabulous of the Robson brothers." Like most Watchers, hails from England. Noble Hearts 'Jackson-' A 12-year-old street performer who tap dances. He doesn't steal wallets and earned his bike on his own. Deke finds the boy and takes care of him. He was with Deke when the police crack down on the children living in Mr. Coin's house. 'Glenn-' One of the few boys who escaped the police when they came by Little Sal's Diner. Deke, Tori and Jackson find him tap dancing at Jackson Square and convince him to come along. He is 10. 'Tori-' A freckle-faced 8-year-old little girl who Deke and Jackson find hiding in the house where the group of street children lived. She's a bit slow, but otherwise like any little girl. Recurring Cast of Good Guys Super Friends- Friends of the supernatural bent Average Janes and Joes- Friends without benefits... of supernatural power Former Cast Angel- Formerly named Liam, now a vampire who was sired in 1753. Unlike normal vampires, Angel was cursed by Romany gypsies and retains his soul. Buffy Anne Summers- A slayer first called in 1996. Currently the leading slayer of the newly empowered group of girls given their slayer powers in 2003. Rupert Giles- Watcher to current slayer, Buffy Summers. He is one of a few watchers to survive the deadly attack at the Watcher's Council Headquarters in London caused by the First Evil in 2002. 'Colorful Characters ' 'Devon-' A 12-year-old child of the streets who was directed by Mr. Coin to take hostage of employees of Harrah's Casino. Deke's able to disarm him but ties him up in a chair. When the police find him, Devon claims he was among those taken hostage and fought the attacker for the gun. 'Sweet Pea-' A 9-year-old girl with a talent for singing, and pretty blonde hair and green eyes. Her nickname used to be "Smiley" but since meeting Mr. Coin, the smile has gone away. It seems he's taken her soul. 'Stevie-' A tall, lanky 14-year-old boy who smokes and picks pockets. His soul has been removed. 'Ives Romaine-' Owner of Harrah's Casino. News anchors intitally reported he was the one to take several of his employees hostage, but when Deke finds him he's tied up. Ives escapes but Deke spots him with Mr. Coin. He follows Ives in a cab, but discovers too late that Ives has had the soul sucked out of him. '''Black Hats Mr. Coin- 'A mysterious figure, Deke senses there's an ancient, old magic about him. The human staff of the Omni St. Royal Hotel are clearly afraid of him. One of the staff cabana boys says Mr. Coin is "dependable number three." '''Gregory Peck Wannabe (Name Unknown)- '''Another mysterious figure Deke sees Mr. Coin meet at the rooftop of the hotel near the pool. He takes great interest in a stack of papers Mr. Coin delivers to him. '''Lydia Lupo-' A powerful witch who bewitched her nephew to prevent him from telling others she stole the deeds to family land. '''Anne Carter- '''Former assistant mortician for the city morgue. At first she seemed the grieved fiancee of Eli Newman, but Deke later discovers she's a powerful witch and worshiper of the voodoo goddess Marion. Deke leaves her nude in a shed after she attempts to kill him. It's not known if she's alive or dead. '''Chief of Police Officer Adam Warren- ''As a rookie, his partner was a beginning voodoo practioner. When his partner attempted to summon the voodoo gods without proper protocols and died in a convinence store robbery, Warren became the new vessel. Deke was able to toast him on Fat Tuesday and free the police officers from his voodoo influence. He cut out the police officer's heart and dumped the body in the sewers of Hotel Montelleone.''